Kryptonite
by Commodore S. S. Sanders
Summary: The Dark Ace contemplates his relation ship with Master Cyclonis. Set right after Age of Heroes parts one and two. Song fic. Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. Strongly implied Dark Ace/Cyclonis. One Shot


Kryptonite 3 Doors Down

Summary: The Dark Ace contemplates his relationship with Master Cyclonis. Set right after _Age of Heroes Parts 1 and 2 _and the Ace's defeate at the hands of Aerrow. Song fic Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. Very strongly implied DA x Cyclonis. One sided.

Author's Note: Ussually I despise song fics but this song just works so perfectly, I couldn't help myself. Dark Ace is so Cyclonis' Superman

The wind feels so good on my face. High clouds whip past me, looking more like red streaks in the sunset painted sky as I open the throttle as far as it will go. The air is so pure up here. It helps me think, to clear my mind of all the things that have transpired in these few short days.

_I took a walk around the world to_

_Ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body laying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_I watched the world float to the dark_

_Side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I cand do, yeah._

My Master, the future ruler of all of the Atmos, is thre reason I'm up here. She is almost too much for me to get my mind around. The things she has opened my eyes to- I couldn't even begin so describe them. I wouldn't know where to start. But the thing that really gets me is the fact that she's only 14 years old. A 14 year old girl who developed the Storm Engine- a massive doomsday device that would wipe the Atmos clean of any and all opposision in one swift, all powerful blow.

I admire her. No, I think it's more the mere admiration. I think I love her.

_I watched the world float to the _

_Dark side of the mooon_

_After all I knew it had to be something _

_To do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

It's wrong beyond all reason, I know. Our relationship is purely master-and-servant. Not to mention she's only 14 and I'm well into my twenties. I can't help myself.

I always beleived, after I killed my squadron- the original Storm Hawks- that I had no weakness. I mean, after all, didn't I murder the men and women that had been almost like family, hardly shedding a tear? Well, it turns out I'm wrong. _She _is my weakness. Without my Master, I am nothing.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might._

She is my only weakness.

_Kryptonite_

She is nothing like her predecessor. She matches her father in ruthlessness but that is where the similarties end. For the longest time, I never lost. For the previous Master Cyclonis, it was in hopes he would spare the whip. I feared him, I hated him. If I could get away with it, I would dance on his grave. But for my Master now, it's diffrent. I don't win because I want to prevent the brutal flogging her father would inflict should I fail. I fought and won because I wanted her praise. My only fear is falling from her graces. I wanted to win so she would be pleased with me. And I did. That is, until Aerrow showed up.

_You called me strong, you called me weak_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I_

_Never let you down_

The little son of a bitch beat me! Right in front of my Master! I-who have never been defeated- I who took down the greatest Sky Knight Squadron in history!- was bested by a brat.

Aerrow destroyed the Aurora Stone, the key to my Master's machine and in doing so, brought the roof down upon our heads. There was a momen, a split second where I could have killed him. I almost took it. Then I saw the metal beam falling towards my beloved Master. I did the only thing I could. I threw myself over her small body to sheild her. If I died, what of it? I deserve worse. But if she were to die, I would truly be lost. There is not a more wretched creature then a servant without a master to serve.

_You stumbled in and bumped you head, if_

_Not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back _

_On solid ground_

When I came to, she had already somehow moved the beam off of us and was picking her way to the remains of her shattered Storm Engine. I stood, ignoring the stabbing pain in my side -there were broken bones. She heard me get up and turned.

"You win some and you lose some, I guess. Now the term applied to you, too." She said these words so calmly. I wished she would have just hit me, rent my back open with the whip like her had done so many times when I screwed up. I know that if I was any other man, she would have killed me where I stood.

In the pit that serves as my heart, I hope this means that she can find it in herself to love me.

I turn my Switchblade west, back to Cyclonia, back to where my Master is waiting.

She is my weakness.

The chink in my armor.

_If I go crazy then will you still _

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there_

_Holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my_

_Superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

So, how's that for some crappy one shot, song fic drabble. Actually, I kind of like how this turned out. Please review!

Storm Hawks/ Master Cyclonis/ Dark Ace (C) Nerd Corps

Song (C) 3 Doors Down


End file.
